


Take Me to the World

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Poetry, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: A poem Rafael wrote for Sonny
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Take Me to the World

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Take Me to the World by Stephen Sondheim

_ Take me to the world  _

Where I can gaze upon your face

Where I can be next to you and never make haste

_ Take me to the world  _

And let us walk and in hand

Looking at Broadway lights

With our hearts feeling bright

_ Take me to the world _

In which we celebrate each small moment

Hands touch, lips brush

My feelings are a rush

_ Take me to the world _

Where we can be together forever and never alone

Where I may rest my head upon your shoulder

When the world feels like a boulder

_ Take me to the world _

I want to see the world with you

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the song Take Me to the World to write a quick poem. Raul sang this song during a virtual concert last April celebrating Stephen Sondheim. His voice is amazing and I can't stop listening to his version. I highly recommend checking out his version.


End file.
